


Movie Night

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Robert being annoying, Smut, as per usual, just robert trying to distract aaron, no plot really, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron and Robert watch a movie that Robert doesn't like, when complaining doesn't work he tries other tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Robert lifted his head up from his position on Aaron's chest,  
"Pick something."  
Aaron scrolled through the channels again and Robert sighed before settling back into his position. Aaron paused to read one of the choices then pressed play and a black and white film filled the screen,  
"What is this?"  
Aaron put the remote on the floor and folded his arm underneath his head,  
"Movie."  
"I can see that, I mean what movie?"  
Aaron shifted slightly,  
"Invasion of the Body Snatchers."  
Robert paused,  
"Why?"  
Aaron smirked to himself,  
"Because you gave me the remote control."  
Robert sat up a bit and looked at him,  
"I didn't give you the remote. You took the remote."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Shut up and watch the movie."  
Robert sighed and settled back down,  
"Fine."

Ten minutes passed with no comments before Robert spoke up again,  
"This movie is shite. You realise this?"  
Aaron poked Robert in the ribs,  
"I like this movie."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"That's such a fake...look at it! It's ridiculous."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Just because it's not Star Wars doesn't mean its shite."  
Robert looked up at him,  
"I don't just watch Star Wars. I haven't even seen all of the Star Wars films."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Yeah right."  
Robert sat up straight and yawned. Aaron smiled at him and looked back at the screen,  
"It's a good movie Rob, suck it up."  
Robert sighed and sat back in the sofa. He watched the screen and bit his tongue to keep from commenting. He stretched his arms up and slung one over Aaron's shoulder;  
"Not gonna work Sugden."  
Robert huffed,  
"Come on Aaron. It's so boring...surely there's something better?"  
Aaron sighed and looked at him,  
"Listen man-child I had to sit through that god awful cartoon-"  
"Anime. It was anime. And it was a classic."  
"It was a grown man in his pants watching a cartoon."  
Robert pursed his lips and Aaron smirked,  
"Now shut it and watch the movie and if you're a good boy I'll get you a treat."  
Robert cocked an eyebrow,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes and pointed at the screen,  
"Watch the movie."  
Robert opened his mouth and Aaron covered it with his hand,  
"And keep it schtum."  
Robert sat back and took his arm from Aaron's shoulder as he tried to get into the movie.

Twenty minutes of heavy sighing and scoffing from Robert passed before he fell silent. Suddenly Aaron's eyes left the screen and looked down at Roberts hand that was slowly moving across his thigh. He looked back at the screen when the hand stopped and smiled to himself. He looked over to Robert and smirked when he saw that Robert was watching the movie intently. He looked back at the screen again, his attention leaving the film when Roberts hand once again started moving across his thigh until he was cupping him through his jeans,  
"Robert..."  
"Shhh I'm watching."  
Aaron looked back at the screen and tried to ignore the way Roberts hand continued to cup him before unzipping his jeans slowly. Aaron's eyes fluttered shut once the button was undone and Roberts hand slid inside his jeans.  
"Pay attention to the film Aaron."  
Aaron's eyes opened and he looked at the screen; trying desperately to focus as Roberts fingers worked their way into his underwear and around his cock,  
"This is really unfair..."  
Robert bit his lip and watched the screen,  
"I didn't do this to you during y-your anime."  
He dropped his head back and grabbed Roberts thigh; digging his fingers in as Roberts thumb swiped over his slit, dragging pre-cum down his shaft and speeding up his hand. Aaron groaned and dug his fingers harder into Roberts thigh. Robert looked over to Aaron and leant in to kiss his neck,  
"Ohhh god."  
Robert rested his head on Aaron's shoulder,  
"Keep your eyes open Aaron...you're missing the movie."  
"Fuck you."  
Robert chuckled and worked his hand faster until Aaron was whimpering,  
"Rob....Rob..."  
Robert sped up further until Aaron arched forward and came over his fist. Robert grinned and kissed his shoulder then let go of his softening cock and sat back in the sofa. Aaron let go of his thigh and reached for the box of tissues on the coffee table. He looked over at Robert and cleaned himself up before grabbing the remote. He leant in to Robert until their lips almost touched,  
"Nice try."  
He sat back and turned the volume up. Robert groaned in annoyance and dropped his head back as Aaron laughed and carried on watching the movie.


End file.
